


Locked Up

by BroodjeHagelslag



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodjeHagelslag/pseuds/BroodjeHagelslag
Summary: After getting a new cellmate, Roxas met the guy that changed his life. From opposing gangs, can they change the war that's been raging in their city?





	Locked Up

**Bang bang bang** I wake up from pounding on my door. I am rudely awakened once again. No time to fully comprehend what's going on, the moment I sit up and run through my hand through my perpetually messy hair, the heavy door opens.

Two officers walk in, one holding an impossibly tall redhead by the arm. I rub my eyes before looking at the officers. And while not trying to yawn, I ask them politely, but with a sharp tone to show my displeasure: "Can I help you, officers? I trying to sleep as much as possible, to be able to focus on work today..."

My blue eyes focus on the redhead, who's standing there, grinning, while his bright green eyes are focused on me. The officer holding him says he's my new cellmate, and cuts me off when I'm trying to make a discussion out of it. It bothers me, but I'll live. The guy will ask for a new cellmate soon anyway. No one wants to be in with me after they hear what I've done.

While the other officer is working on undoing the redhead's cuffs, my eyes sweep over the taller's frame. His bright red hair and equally bright green eyes, contrasting but complimentary. This guy is _hot_. But when my vision travels lower, to the two purple teardrops beneath his eyes, I have to work hard not to let out a gasp. This man has killed before. I can faintly see the start of a tatoo in his neck. A howling wolf in a cresent moon. _Fuck... Vulpes. Just what I needed_.

I've heard their leader is some kind of beast. A wolf himself. Well, I wouldn't know. But if this tall dude finds out I'm Yakuza, he might be slightly angry. Well, I couldn't help one of his buddies touched me after hurting my brother. The man got what he deserved, that's for sure.

I've already been here for three years, serving a lifetime without parole. They said that I was a monster and deserve to be behind bars forever. Maybe that's true. One thing I know for sure. I don't regret doing what I did. And who knows, the boss might just bail me out in a few years, when things have calmed down.

With a displeased huff and a grunt, I lie down again, my back facing the officers and my new cellmate. I am not in the mood for a conversation, but I will let them know how much I don't agree with this: "I wouldn't place him as my cellmate, if I were you... You know what happened to the last guy that was my cellmate and tried to touch me..." And with that, I fall silent, indicating this conversation was over on my part.

I shut my eyes, my breathing slowing down whilst I hear the jailors get out of our cell. I wish I could sleep again, but that's probably a no-go. When I turn around, half-expecting that giant redhead to be on his bed, I shoot up when he's looking directly at me.  
"What the fuck are you looking at? It's fucking early. Normal people should be asleep right now..."

The man shrugs, before looking at me with a smirk once more, and practically purrs: "What I am looking at? Well, at my new cellie, who happens to be pretty hot, if you ask me~" With that, I scowl, and snap back: "Don't even **think**  about it, Firetruck. Lay one finger on me, and I will cut your dick off!"

I can see the redhead has to work hard not to roar with laughter. He walks up to me, snickering, and runs a big, warm hand through my hair. Once again, he talks with a purr the moment he opens his mouth: "Oh, lighten up, cutie. I don't bite. Hard~" He then jumps up on his bed, leaving me baffled while I play with a lock of my hair. "Oh! And the name's Axel~" I hear above me, before further silence.

My mind is churning about what I should do now. Hold idle conversation with this guy? Threaten him? I mean, he **is**  Vulpes. If he finds out who I am, he's probably not as friendly as he is now. But I'll play nice, and see where it ends up. I could at least give him my name. Maybe he recognizes it. Maybe he won't. "Roxas..." I  
mumble, while lying back down.

I hear a soft gasp above me, and my eyes clench shut. _Shit... He recognized my name... This will be trouble..._ I think to myself, as my mind instantly starts churning with possible outcomes and trying to find a way to protect myself. Yet the most surprising thing to me is hearing that already familiar purr in the bunk over my head, the sexual desire nearly pouring from that voice: "Rrroxas... Hmmm... It fits you~" I hear the man called Axel say. The way he rolls the r in my name somehow sends a shiver down my spine.

As a coping mechanism, trying my hardest to not show how his voice starts to get to me, I snap back: "I don't care if it fits me. Would you please just **shut up**  , so I can go back to sleep?" I grumble again and close my eyes once more. Though for some reason, it feels like those piercing green eyes are still staring at me.

It seems like a second passed, before an alarm starts to wail, and people are starting to wake up, talking amongst each other. The noise starts to rise, even if the voices never stop, not even during the night. But that fucking alarm indicates it time to get up, and get to work. And I am much displeased with that, which I will show profoundly. With a loud groan I get up, my brows furrowed, rubbing my eyes. I hear a loud thud besides me, and when I look up, it is my new cellmate standing besides me.

While running my hand through my own messy hair, I squint one eye shut while looking at the redhead. "Thank you for ruining my sleep. And jesus, does your hair **have** to be so fucking loud? It hurts my eyes...." I grumble before letting out a deep sigh. I can hear the other snicker softly, but not having the time to answer as the door to our cell opens. A deputy walks in and smiles at me, though he looks apologetic. He then turns to Axel, and points at me. "Since you two have become aquainted, you shall be joining Roxas in his work today."Another groan escapes me, but the deputy ignores it. "That is all. Now get to work." With that, he turns and walks off, not giving us another glance.

It seems like groaning is my state of mind today, as I limp to the end of my bed and grab my cane. I notice how the redhead looks surprised, but I simply shrug and walk past him while leaning heavilly on the cane. He follows me while I walk out of our cell, and when he starts to talk, his voice is not in the usual purr I've started to grow familiar with. It's soft, concerning. Not at all what I expected. "H-hey, slow down... Why are you limping? What happened?" Axel asked me.

A sigh escapes me unwillingly, and I try to fight the urge to snap again. "I got shot in the leg, and it got infected so bad, they chopped my leg off. Satisfying answer?" While walking, I run a hand through my hair again, before shaking my head. The redhead is suprisingly silent behind me. Something I hadn't really expected. When we get to my station, I will ask him why he got so quiet.

When we got to the staircase leading to the second floor where the workshop is, I let out a deep sigh. I'm used to climbing it every day, but it sucks especially when my leg won't cooperate. I let out another sigh, and start the struggle of going up the stairs. It goes slow, and it bothers me how Axel lingers behind me. Like he would catch me if I fall. "I'm not going to fall. Don't worry about me." I snap, but am once again greeted with silence. Suddenly, I feel lighter. Like a weight lifting off of my shoulders. Or like I'm walking on clouds. Walking in itself is easier, which surprises me.

The moment I reach the top of the stairs, I realize what might be going on, and look over to see that giant redhead supporting me. Without even thinking, I grab my cane, put it on the center of his chest, and push him off. I stumble to the side, and when he tries to catch me, I snap at him. "Hands off, big boy! I don't need your pity or your help. Leave it alone, okay?" I huff and turn on my heels, ready to just keep going.

When that guy called Axel just keeps standing there, staring at me, I sigh with a roll of my eyes, and snap my fingers. "Hey! Snap out of it. Now move it, or we could get into serious trouble." My cellmate blinks a few times, like getting out of a trance, and follows me with his head hanging a bit. Another sigh escapes me, which nearly causes me to sigh **again** , and I give Axel a small shove. "Lighten up. I'm sorry, okay? It's reflex. But seriously, don't try to pity me. I don't need that."

Axel nods and keeps following me, though he walks a tad closer by then before. "Is it hard? Missing a part of your leg? And why did you get shot? What happened?" He asked, curiosity very obvious in his voice. If he means to get me to talk about the fact I'm wih Yakuza, or trying to find out what gang I'm in in the first place, or simply asks out of personal curiosity, I don't know. But I am thinking hard on how to answer this without giving away too much personal information.

While Axel easilly catches up with me due to his unnatural long legs, I glance to the side. Instantly, a thought flashes through my head that I have to shake off:  _Damn, he is so handsome..._  I simply shrug at his questions, walking past fellow inmates and collecting plain, brown maps here and there. "Of course it's hard. You lose part of who you are. Apart from rehabilitation, you have to learn how to walk again. And if that isn't hard enough, there is also the pain. It makes you feel like you still have that part of your leg, and it is in excrutiating pain..."

I fall silent for a moment, the maps that are stacking on my arm growing heavier. But I ignore it. I think on how to answer the redhead's next questions. And I have to be **very** subtle about it. "As far as your question on how I got shot? I got into a fight and it got ugly. The guy I was fighting with was just shooting without a goal. I got lucky it was just my leg. He didn't get so lucky..." I fall silent after that once more. I hear Axel sigh as well, and the words that follow are lost to me.

I think back on that fight, while walking blindly to my workshop. It was all my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, Sora wouldn't have... Tears well up in my eyes, making the corridor even blurrier then it already was. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I snap out of it. Through teary eyes, I can see Axel look at me with concern. While shaking my head again, I blink furiously and slap the redhead's hand off. "I told you not to pity me, didn't I? You didn't see that. We have much work to do."

With that, I shove the maps into my cellmate's arms, before throwing open double doors. They reveal a workshop. Filled with sewing machines and overlock machines and an entire wall filled with closets. After pulling out a chair, I point at it while looking at Axel. "Sit down and please order those maps on number. I have to get my equipment, so I will be right back." The redhead nods and sits down as instructed, looking slightly overwhelmed. Meanwhile, I turn on my heels and head to the office a few rooms removed from the workshop. And while walking there, my mind is racing. " _Dammit, Roxas. What the hell are you getting yourself into?! What the hell are you_ _**thinking**  ?! He is Vulpes! Your enemy! If he finds out what you did and who you are, he won't be so friendly!_" I shake my head, placing my hand over my heart, before entering the office.

After collecting my supplies and ignoring the jokes of the guard, I head back to the workshop. Yet I stall with going in. I peek through the door, seeing Axel browsing through the pages of the maps, before getting up. He starts to wander around. Touching the creations I made. Feeling the fabric. I can see that he is smiling, and it makes me wonder what he is thinking about. I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath, before walking in.

Axel looks up when he hears the doors open, his emerald eyes meeting mine. It causes my heart to jump without a good reason. To pretend nothing is wrong, I cross my arms over my chest and say in a reprimanding tone: "I thought I told you to order those maps. We have no time to sit around and do nothing. If you are done, you can take that pile of maps to their respective owners and ask if they agree with the designs."

The redhead smiles and nods, before walking over to the desk where the older maps are. It's strange. Why does he do everything I say? It feels like he is provoking me and I don't like it. I huff softly, before catching Axel out of the corner of my eyes. He holds up one of the maps he ordened, and asks: "What are these anyway? Why are the other inmates giving these to you?" I sigh as I walk to my desk and sit down, rubbing my knee to try and ease the pain. "I'm sure you've checked out what's inside the ones we've collected, right?" I ask, and am answered with a nod. "Yeah, some kind of list with ideas, with a bunch of numbers?" Axel asks. Now he gets a nod from me.

"Correct. Those are wishes said inmate has for an item of clothing. Mostly it's for their children or significant other. Sometimes it's for themselves. The numbers are their measurements. They give me those lists. I design an outfit. Once I have their approval, I make said outfit. If they disagree, I make another design. As payment, I have a few arrangements. You can benefit from it as well, if you help me."

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is written from Roxas' POV. It was the second fic I wrote in that POV. I hope that with enough feedback, I can get back to writing this, because I love it, yet my writer's block is killing it. I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
